Don't Lose A Bet To Kuroko
by njuuuu
Summary: 5 kali Aomine gagal ngegombal 1 kali berhasil./Oneshot/Applied warning inside/RnR?


**Don't Lose A Bet To Kuroko**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning: Possibly out-of-character, beware of typos, but**

 _ **why so serious?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tetsu."

Kuroko pura-pura tuli, pasang muka bloon, lebih milih sibuk nyeruputin _pop ice vanilla blue_ yang dia beli dari mas-mas gerobak di perempatan depan rumahnya.

"Tetsu."

Kuroko masih _ora_ peduli. Sekarang malah asik mainin hape dan facebook-an di sana, ngecek notifikasi game—siapa tahu ada yang ngirim kado buat _virtual pet_ -nya, Nigou.

"Oi, Tetsu!"

Bete ngedengerin suara serak-serak basahnya Aomine, Kuroko akhirnya ngejawab. "Apa, sih? Berisik amat, Aomine- _kun_."

Aomine muter bola matanya, muter tangannya, muter badannya. Saking keselnya, dia ikut narik Kuroko buat puter-puteran. Terus, dia teriak, kayak orang gua yang baru pertama kali liat fosil naga, "Hukumannya, Tetsu, hukuman!"

Padahal ini baru jam tiga sore, tapi Aomine udah bikin rusuh aja pake teriak-teriak segala. Kuroko ngelus dada Aomine dengan sabar, buat nenangin dia.

Semua berawal dari taruhan nggak penting yang Aomine sama Kuroko lakuin. Karena nggak penting itu lah Kuroko aja sampai nggak inget mereka taruhan apa barusan. Pokoknya, tahu-tahu Aomine udah kalah. Padahal, Kuroko bilang kalau dia juga ga peduli-peduli amat sama hukuman buat Aomine. Tapi sebagai lelaki sejati (ehem, _self-proclaimed_ ), Aomine ngotot buat dihukum. Kalau enggak—

"Aku _seppuku_ nih, Tetsu!"

Gitu, deh. Nyusahin banget, 'kan?

Kuroko kicep. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kapan lagi coba bisa ngejahilin Aomi— _ah_ ,sering deh, kayaknya. Dan berhubung Kuroko emang lagi nggak banyak kerjaan soalnya masalah klub basket udah diurus kapten dan si calon kapten baru alias Furihata, tugas dia sebagai anggota komite perpustakaan kebanyakan diurus Furihata, terus buat PR dia bisa nyontek ke Furihata.

Lagian, nggak dosa-dosa amat lah ya bikin hidup anak orang menderita?

"Yaudah deh kalau Aomine- _kun_ maksa."

Kuroko nyeringai jahat. Auranya udah mirip aura iblisnya Akashi, lebih gelap malah (atau sebenernya Akashi yang mirip Kuroko?). Diam-diam, Aomine neguk ludahnya.

.

.

.

 **#1**

"Nggak mau deh, Tetsu. Serius."

Kalau Aomine masih punya harga diri, dia nggak akan mohon-mohon gini apalagi sambil ngesot narik-narik kaki si mungil rambut biru muda itu. Tapi yah, berhubung sejak awal Aomine emang nggak ada harganya, dia cuek aja _toh_ , nggak meduliin tatapan aneh dari semua anggota basket tiap sekolah (kebetulan mereka emang lagi latihan gabungan sama Seirin, Shuutoku, Rakuzan, Touou, dan Kaijo).

Harusnya, sejak awal Kuroko bilang _taruhan_ , Aomine lebih bisa mawas diri. Apalagi kalau tau ini ada hukumanya. Aomine emang nggak pernah kapok.

"Aomine- _kun_ sendiri loh yang maksa. Cepetan sana samperin Kagami- _kun_."

Meski intonasinya datar, Aomine tau banget ada selipan nada-nada jahat di sana. Pokoknya kalau hukumannya udah beres, dia nggak mau sekali-kali lagi taruhan bareng Kuroko. Ini apaan coba? Hukumannya malu-maluin banget. Masa Aomine harus ngegombalin 6 orang dalam waktu sehari. Emangnya dia Moriyama? Aomine nggak punya rambut klimis, dia nggak pernah ngegombalin orang.

Ditambah orang pertama yang harus dia gombalin itu Kagami? Boleh nggak hukumannya ganti aja ngelepehin Akashi? Seenggaknya kan dia bisa langsung mati, nggak usah nanggung malu seumur hidup.

Tarik napas. Buang. Tarik, terus buang. Tarik napas lagi, buang.

Kagami lagi minum sambil duduk di salah satu bangku deket semua anggota Seirin yang lagi ngumpul ngediskusiin sesuatu. Dia sendirian. _Bagus_ , batin Aomine. _Enggak. Enggak bagus_ , ralatnya.

Aomine maju dengan gagah juga pada akhirnya. Dia bakal ngebuktiin ke Kuroko bahwa Aomine emang laki-laki sejati.

"Kagami," panggilnya.

Kagami ngangkat kepalanya. Matanya langsung sipit pas ngelihat Aomine berdiri satu meter dari tempatnya duduk. Dia sembunyi-sembunyi ngeluarin barbel lima kilo yang sering dia bawa buat latihan, kadang juga dipake buat ngelemparin orang-orang—macam Aomine misalnya.

"Apa?" balas Kagami galak. Dia lagi males berantem sekarang, ga sadar sama sekali kalau mukanya udah permanen kayak ngajak adu tinju.

Berusaha nyuekin hasrat buat nyabutin alis Kagami, Aomine ngomong dengan nada paling halus yang dia bisa (bayangin aja kalau Sakurai Ryo lagi ngamuk), "Kamu tahu kalau manusia terdiri dari air dalam tubuhnya?"

Kagami ngangguk. Furihata kalau nggak salah pernah ngomong gitu waktu ngajarin Kagami buat ulangan biologi.

"Karena air dalam tubuh manusia ada kurang lebih 60%—" putusnya dengan efek dramatis, "—dan aku haus, boleh ngga—AW!"

"Bilang dari tadi kek mau minta minum, nggak usah muter-muter segala."

Setelah ngelayangin botol minum tepat ke muka Aomine, Kagami ngeloyor pergi nyamperin temen setimnya yang udah mulai pemanasan.

.

.

.

 **#2**

"Kenapa harus Midorima?! Takao aja, deh!" pinta Aomine, mengharapkan belas kasih dari Kuroko.

Tanpa ngejawab, Kuroko udah narik Aomine ke tempat si raksasa Shuutoku yang lagi ngerapihin barang-barangnya dan ngejorokin dia ke sana.

"Aomine?" Midorima narik alisnya ke atas, bingung ngeliat manusia _ganguro_ itu nyamperin dia. Ramalannya hari ini emang jelek, Midorima juga udah nyiapin kemenyan buat _lucky item_ , tapi dia nggak pernah nyangka nasib buruknya udah mulai dari sekarang.

Aomine garuk-garuk kepalanya yang emang gatel. " _Umm_ , bawa peta nggak?" tanyanya.

"Enggak."

"HP deh, ada GPS-nya, 'kan?"

"HP-ku rusak dari kemarin."

"Yaudah, senter!"

"Nggak punya."

"Kalau lilin?"

"Aomine, aku ke sini buat latihan gabungan, bukan kemping atau ngepet."

"Seriusan nggak bawa?"

"Periksa aja kalau nggak percaya."

"Pura-pura bawa dong, terus tanya buat apa."

"Nggak mau. _Oha-asa_ bilang cancer hari ini jangan bohong."

" _Pliss_ , sekali aja bohong nggak apa-apa, kok. Nggak akan aku laporin ke _Oha-asa_."

"... yaudah."

"Yey!"

Dari jauh, Kuroko nepuk jidatnya. Niat awalnya emang pengen ngejahilin Aomine, tapi dia nggak pernah nyangka bakal _separah_ ini. Aduh, tahu gini kan Kuroko bawa kamera buat ngerekam semuanya.

"Oke. Ulang, ya?"

Midorima muter bola matanya. Kayaknya menyan yang dia bawa kurang banyak. Padahal Takao aja nggak mau deket-deket gara-gara baunya, eh, masih ada setan bandel yang pengen nempel juga.

"Kamu bawa peta, nggak?" tanya Aomine, masang muka paling seksi yang dia punya yang malah lebih mirip pelaku _sekuhara_.

" _Duh_ , iya bawa, emang buat apa?" jawab Midorima malas-malasan.

Aomine nggak buru-buru ngebales. Dia ngedeketin mukanya ke muka Midorima dan nyaris aja ngejedutin jidat mereka kalau dia nggak inget niat awal nyamperin Midorima buat apa. "Boleh pinjem? Habisnya, aku nyasar di mata kamu."

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Empat menit. Lima menit.

Midorima pasang tampang yang paling nggak enak dilihat. Dia cuma ngeliatin ke depan seakan-akan Aomine punya tujuh kepala dan empat belas pasang tangan yang semua warna kulitnya beda-beda. Aneh. Aneh banget. Tanpa ngerespon, Midorima ninggalin Aomine terus ngedeketin Takao dan nempel di sana.

"Shin- _chan_ kenapa? Mesem amat."

"Baru ngusir setan."

.

.

.

 **#3**

Orang ketiga yang Kuroko tunjuk (sekaligus dijadiin tumbal) itu Himuro. Awalnya dia pengen Murasakibara aja. Tapi kayaknya kalau yang digombalin orang polos yang isi otaknya cuma makanan doang, nggak akan pernah nyambung-nyambung, deh.

Dengan pasrah, lemah, letih, lesu, lunglai, Aomine jalan ke arah Himuro. Tiba-tiba, Aomine jadi kepikiran ide brilian. Kuroko tadi bilang kalau ada satu orang aja yang suka gombalan Aomine, dia nggak perlu capek-capek ngegombalin sampe 6 orang. Berhubung Himuro emang gede di Amerika dan pastinya lancar bahasa Inggris, Aomine jadi pengen ngegombal pake bahasa Inggris aja. Biar keren gitu.

"Ehem," Aomine pura-pura batuk buat narik perhatian Himuro yang asik ngobrol sama Murasakibara.

Himuro noleh ke belakang, dia senyum cantik.

 _Kalau orangnya gini sih gampang_ , batin Aomine. _Tunggu, harus sopan manggilnya, soalnya Himuro-_ san _lebih tua dariku._

" _Ma'am_?"

Yang nggak pernah Aomine sangka adalah layangan tangan dari Himuro, muka cemberut, sama pipi merah—pipi dia sendiri maksudnya, dan merahnya ngebekas telapak tangan. Padahal Aomine belum ngegombal.

" _WHAT_? _WHY?_ " teriak Aomine dramatis.

.

.

.

 **#4**

"Yaudah. Aomine- _kun_ sekarang boleh pilih siapa yang mau digombalin, tapi aku yang pilih timnya."

Aomine manggut-manggut. Lumayan adil deh kalau gitu. Seenggaknya Aomine bisa nyari mangsa yang paling gampang.

Kuroko ngeliat sekitar dan tangannya langsung nunjuk ke arah kumpulan orang-orang yang pake seragam olahraga warna biru. "Itu."

Aomine ngangguk lagi. _Oke, Kaijo, ya?_ Dia ngebayangin semua anggota klub basket Kaijo. Nakamura. Enggak, enggak. Aomine nggak begitu kenal. Hayakawa berisik. Coret. Moriyama? Bisa-bisa Aomine yang digombalin. Coret juga. Kobori? Jangan deh, kasihan. Aomine nggak mau nyusahin. Ah, Kise?

...

"Aomine- _kun_ , siapa?"

Aomine ngeluarin napas panjang dan berat. "Kasamatsu- _senpai_."

Yang dimaksud lagi pemanasan sendirian di pojok. Awalnya bareng Kise, sih. Tapi mendadak ada segerombolan cewek maniak yang tiba-tiba datang dan ngajak main kejer-kejeran sama si rambut pirang itu. Lagian, Aomine _idih_ banget kalau disuruh ngegombalin Kise.

" _Senpai_."

Kasamatsu ngedongakin kepalanya ke atas. Benci banget kalau harus ngobrol sama orang yang lebih tinggi dari dia. "Ya, Aomine?"

" _Senpai_ capek, nggak?"

Alis ulat bulunya bertautan. Sambil ngitung sampai delapan dalam hati, Kasamatsu ngangkat satu kakinya, masih natap Aomine. "... belum."

" _Senpai_ harusnya capek. Soalnya _senpai_ dari tadi lari-lari terus di pikiranku."

 _Bohong. Suer, bohong. Ini taruhan doang, kok_.

"Aomine," panggil Kasamatsu. "Aku mau lari duru sekarang dan pura-pura nggak denger kamu barusan ngomong apa, oke?" lanjut Kasamatsu sambil mundur pelan-pelan.

.

.

.

"Tetsu, dari tadi nggak ada bener!"

"Aomine- _kun_ yang _nggak bener_."

Aomine manyun, jijik banget. Kuroko emang nggak salah. Tapi Aomine juga nggak salah, kok. Orang yang Kuroko pilih nggak ada satupun yang nyambung sama Aomine. Kecuali Himuro. Dia nyesel pake bahasa Inggris. Padahal dia tahu banget nilainya jeblok di sana.

Harusnya Kuroko milih orang yang gampang, kek. Kayak Sakurai misalnya. Dipelototin aja dia langsung nurut. Kan nggak susah Aomine juga ngegombalinnya. Sayang, Sakurai hari ini nggak ikut latihan gabungan gara-gara kepalanya benjol di rumah. Salah Aomine juga sih yang ngelempar bola nggak lihat-lihat. Aomine kan nggak tahu kalau Sakurai tiba-tiba lewat.

"Aku kasih yang gampang, deh," Kuroko nepuk-nepuk pundak Aomine pelan, buat nyemangatin temennya itu.

Aomine balas natap nggak percaya. Kuroko itu orang biadab paling licik yang pernah Aomine kenal.

"Jangan gitu amat mukanya. Serius. Kayak Sakurai- _kun_ , gampang nurut."

"Siapa?" tanya Aomine masih curiga. Kok dia bisa tahu Aomine pengen tipe yang kayak Sakurai? Buat digombalin doang maksudnya.

"Furihata- _kun_."

" _SON OF A BITCH—!"_

Saking kagetnya, Aomine jadi mendadak lancar bahasa Inggris. Dia emang kepikiran mending langsung mati di tangan Akashi. Tapi, si Chihuahua? Aomine yakin, sebelum mati dia bakal disiksa dulu habis-habisan sama manusia singa itu. Minimal dikulitin terus digantung di atas tiang basket tiga minggu habis itu dibuang ke laut Cina.

"Bercanda Aomine- _kun_ , nggak usah horor gitu."

Kuroko nggak kelihatan lagi bercanda.

.

.

.

 **#5**

Aomine jalan ke depan dengan semangat. Dia bangga dan seneng banget. Habisnya, orang yang ditunjuk Kuroko itu Momoi. Aomine kan udah satu darah, satu daging, satu tulang sama sahabat kepompongnya itu.

"Satsuki."

Momoi lari-lari kecil ke arah Aomine sambil megang tiga botol minuman yang dia lempar satu ke Imayoshi yang kebetulan lewat. "Dai- _chan_! Kamu dari tadi keliling terus sama Tetsu- _kun_ berduaan," girangnya. Dia seneng banget ngeliat Kuroko sama Aomine akrab lagi kayak dulu.

Tanpa ngehirauin kalimat Momoi, Aomine mulai ngelancarin aksinya. "Satsuki, boleh aku tinggal di sepatumu supaya aku bisa bersama di tiap langkahmu?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Momoi megang perutnya yang sakit gara-gara ketawa. Tangan lainnya sampai mukulin Aomine kenceng-kenceng. Seumur-umur hidup bareng, baru kali ini dia ngedenger Aomine ngomong kayak gitu. "Dai- _chan_ apaan, sih? Geli banget. Hahahaha! Kamu tadi pagi sarapan apa emangnya?"

Sambil geleng-geleng, Momoi pergi ngejauh setelah dipanggil Imayoshi.

.

.

.

 **+1**

"Tetsu, udahan, ah."

"Satu orang lagi."

"Nggak mau, kamu aja."

"Yaudah."

Ngedenger Kuroko ngomong gitu, Aomine ngangkat tangannya yang tadi dipake buat nutup muka dia. Aomine pikir Kuroko bakal ngeluarin jurus rahasia buat ngegantiin dia ngegombalin orang lain, tapi ternyata lima menit lebih mereka tatap-tatapan, Kuroko masih aja nempel di samping dia dan anteng nyeruputin minumannya.

"Kenapa masih di sini?" tanya Aomine penasaran. Masa iya Kuroko tiba-tiba ngilang terus balik lagi pake kecepatan cahaya?

"Nunggu," balas Kuroko cuek.

"Nungguin apa?" tanya Aomine lagi.

"Gombalan Aomine- _kun_."

Aomine mingkem, nggak _mudeng_.

"Aomine- _kun_ sendiri kan yang bilang kalau _aku aja_ tadi. Tanggung, tinggal satu orang lagi."

Kuroko bener. _Kagok_. Kalau satu orang lagi, Aomine sih bisa. Tapi orangnya itu Kuroko sendiri. Aomine kan jadi was-was. Apalagi dia udah capek ditolak, ditampar, dilemparin botol, sama diketawain. Ternyata rasanya itu ... sakit. _Ckit. Ckit. Ckit._

Hati Aomine udah hancur berkeping-keping, jadi pasir pantai, diterbangin angin. Hilang.

Yah, mau gimana lagi? Toh, Aomine udah janji dari awal dia bakal menuhin hukuman dari Kuroko. Dia juga yang maksa-maksa pengen dihukum.

Bodo amat kalau Kuroko suka atau enggak, yang penting enam orang lunas habis.

Nggak pake mikir, Aomine langsung nyerocos. "Tetsu, kalau kamu jelangkung, aku rela deh nganter jemputnya."

"Oke. Minggu nanti, jam sembilan pagi aku tunggu di depan rumah."

 _Hah?_

Aomine ngeliat Kuroko yang udah ninggalin dia, jalan ke arah anak-anak Seirin. Pas Aomine berdiri, ada kertas yang jatuh ke bawah. Aomine ngambil itu dan waktu ngeliat isi kertasnya, dia cuma senyam senyum.

 _Sumida Aquarium? Dasar._

.

.

.

 **おわり**

 **(A/N: AoKagaKiseKuro is my guilty pleasure.)**


End file.
